Cierra los ojos
by BrokeenYouth
Summary: "Me enamoré perdidamente de él. Sin ser novios, sin saber si seguíamos siendo amigos." "Quisiera contarle a los demás cuánto me gusta Shintaro, o por lo menos, escuchar alguna vez que yo le gusto…" [BL/ShinHaru/Haruka POV]
1. Primer beso

_Muy bien, luego de siglos me aparezco por acá. A la final siento que termino escribiendo fics cuando me inspiro nada más. En este me ayudó mi compadre Eley, a quien debo agradecer por leer mis ataques a mitad de la noche. _

_En fin, esto va dedicado a mi querido husbando Nyo Koroiku, esta es la primera parte del regalo de aniversario. Ains. _

_La imagen no es mía, fue realizada por ____ member_ ?id=6857012_

_Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes._

_[Excepto Haruka/Konoha, okno.]_

* * *

Llegué tarde a clases, pero logré salvarme de que un coche de helados me llevara por delante, literalmente. Estaba muy distraído y no podía dejar de sonreír, debido a que había estado esperando que este viernes llegara desde hace mucho. Era una buena tarde, el sol resplandecía de tal manera que los rayos traspasaban las ventanas e iluminaban el salón, como faltaba poco para atardecer, el mismo se veía con una tonalidad naranja.

Era el cumpleaños de Shintaro. Ayano y Takane nos acompañaban en el salón, a pesar de que él se había pasado toda la tarde discutiendo con la segunda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mejor cállate, Takane.

Las palabras del chico sonaban extremadamente secas, tanto que la nombrada se levantó de pronto, aunque no entendí muy bien por qué. Sonreí con torpeza, mientras la chica de bufanda roja a mi lado reía un poco, tal vez intentaba destensar el ambiente también.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado, enano?

Frunció el ceño tomando una posición amenazante, Takane a veces se deja llevar por lo que dice Shintaro, pero, yo sé muy bien que se han hecho buenos amigos.

— ¿A qué con esa actitud? Tú eres más baja que yo, idiota.

Inclinó una ceja, tal vez con ironía, mientras yo intentaba que dejaran de pelear. Todo siguió de la misma manera hasta que Ayano y yo fuimos por el pastel, al entrar al salón, el cumpleañero se mostró bastante confundido, haciendo una mueca al principio y luego relajando su expresión. Para ser sincero, este tipo de eventos me emocionan mucho, especialmente porque puedo pasar tiempo con las personas especiales para mí.

Después de que mi compañera de clases llenara la mejilla de Shintaro de nevado con una sonrisa pícara, este refunfuñó mientras Ayano le limpiaba. Ellos dos siempre me dieron la impresión de ser realmente cercanos. No me di cuenta del momento en el cual perdí mi vista en ambos, hasta que la más baja la notó y me sonrió con calidez, como respuesta, sonreí de la misma manera tal y como si fuera inercia.

Se hizo momento de entregar los regalos. Con entusiasmo, esperé a que las chicas entregaran los suyos. La muchacha de calmada y amable apariencia le entregó una bufanda roja, casi idéntica a la que ella solía usar, mientras la de coletas, mi mejor amiga, le pasó algunos CD's que parecían ser algún juego bastante divertido, ya que se extendieron hablando sobre él.

Para cuando llegó mi turno me movilicé rápidamente para buscar en mi bolso, el cual casi se cayó por un descuido. Takane se ofreció a ayudarme para sostenerlo mientras lograba sacar el dibujo que le había hecho a quien, justo ese día cumplía la misma edad que yo.

— Ooh, Haruka, está de verdad hermoso…

Comentó la menor al verlo, demostrando sorpresa ante la imagen. Sentí un latido apresurado en mi pecho, podía sonar raro pero siempre me emocionó el que halagaran mi arte.

— Déjame ver… Espera ¡¿Esa soy yo?!

La alteración en la voz de la chica fue notable, aunque dio un suspiro una vez terminó de observar.

— Somos todos… Está muy lindo, aunque sueles dibujar así siempre.

Expresó regresando a la normalidad.

En el dibujo estábamos los cuatro, en ese mismo salón. Me había esforzado mucho en hacerlo, incluso utilicé los mejores colores que tenía. Uhm, solo quería que fuera a agradarle a quien se lo había hecho.

— Uh… Gracias, Haruka.

Fue su respuesta, luego de observarlo por un rato y tomarlo con cuidado. Me alegré mucho más, asintiendo como si no pudiera evitar hacerlo.

— No fue nada, más bien gracias por los halagos…

— Entonces ¿ya debemos irnos, no? El sol está por ocultarse y no quiero llegar tarde a casa.

Cortó mi oración el mismo cumpleañero al instante. Las otras dos asintieron y empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Me apenaba que tuviéramos que irnos tan de pronto, aun así, al menos al regresar el próximo lunes podríamos vernos y pasar un rato juntos de nuevo. Ese pensamiento siempre me entusiasmaba, así que comencé a recoger mis cosas también.

Nosotros nos íbamos los cuatro ya que solíamos pasar el mismo puente para llegar a casa, pero ese día Ayano pareció apurarse de repente y luego de una disculpa, reverenció y salió con rapidez del salón, mencionando algo sobre la comida o por lo menos eso fue lo que escuché. Vaya, aquella frase me había causado algo de hambre, así que sobé mi estómago al verle marcharse mientras me despedía.

— Si van a tardarse tanto yo me iré adelantando.

Habló Takane acomodándose los cacos, pareciendo tararear lo que escuchaba. Como yo ya había terminado, me dispuse a seguirla de inmediato, mas sentí un jalón que me detuvo.

— Hey… Haruka, ¿puedes quedarte unos minutos más? Necesito un favor.

Casi susurró Shintaro, con una mirada seria, casi tan seria como su expresión de siempre. Sentí mucha curiosidad, y al notar que nuestra amiga se adelantaba saliendo del salón en verdad, exclamé un "¡Ya vamos!" volteando hasta el moreno unos segundos después.

— Claro… ¿Qué sucede?

Ladeé el rostro con interés, percibiendo la desaparición de calor por los rayos de sol que descendían en el aula de clases. Ya no faltaba poco para que anocheciera.

— Pues… En serio me ha gustado mucho, tu regalo, pero, ¿podrías darme otro?

Llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos, desviando la vista por un momento hasta la ventana. Por alguna razón, mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza por ese simple comentario.

— ¿Shintaro quiere otro dibujo? No tengo problema, ¿de qué lo querría?

Coloqué la silla en donde me sentaba en su lugar, mientras llevaba el resto del pastel en mis manos. Al parecer, Shintaro no gustaba mucho de los dulces y por eso, todos habíamos quedado en que podía llevarme el resto a casa. Además, claro, de los pedazos que había tomado Ayano para sus hermanos y él para su hermana, Momo-chan.

— No se trata de un dibujo, es más, me gustaría tener ese regalo ahora mismo ¿estás de acuerdo?

No había logrado comprender de qué se trataba. Fue entonces cuando sentí mucho más interés, pestañeé y me pregunté de qué se trataría ¿querría llevarse el pastel él a la final? No iba a negárselo, era suyo después de todo. Si era posible entregarle aquel regalo en ese mismo instante no habría problema con ello. Sin embargo, me resultaba extraño que no lo hubiese pedido antes, ya que él no parecía gustar de salir tarde de clases y a este paso, probablemente Takane se molestaría por hacerla esperar tanto. Ella puede ser impaciente, pero sé que es del tipo de personas que no se iría sin decir nada, así que estaba seguro de que ella estaría en la puerta del colegio escuchando música, esperando por nosotros. Si pasaba demasiado se regresaría a buscarnos incluso.

— Ah… claro, me gustaría darle el regalo que pide Shintaro ahora.

Asentí con una sonrisa, esperando alguna indicación.

— Entonces necesito que cierres los ojos.

— ¿C-cerrar los ojos? ¿Por qué? Si Shintaro quiere llevarse el pastel puede pedírmelo…

— Creo que sabes que no me gustan los dulces, bueno… No 'esos' al menos.

Señaló el pastel, manteniéndose en la misma posición.

"¿Esos?" ¿A qué se refería? Como fuera el caso, no lograba entender nada de lo que me decía, así que solo intenté obedecer.

— Uhm… Está bien… Cerraré los ojos si Shintaro quiere~

Y eso mismo hice, aunque una vez quedé a oscuras sosteniendo el pastel, pude sentir que él se acercaba. Se acercaba más. Tanto que llegó a tocar mi rostro con sus manos y antes de darme cuenta, besar mis labios presionándoles contra los suyos.

En ese momento el pastel estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo si no fuera porque apreté mis manos más bien. Se separó de mí y cuando lo hizo, me atreví a abrir los ojos, observando cómo terminaba de acomodar su bolso en su hombro.

— …¿Shintaro…?

Mi boca temblaba, ni siquiera sabía si realmente se había escuchado cuando lo nombré. Él me miró como respuesta, afirmándome que había sido así. El salón se inundó de un silencio absoluto y de un momento a otro, sentí mis mejillas arder ¿por qué Shintaro me había besado? ¿Lo había hecho, verdad? ¿Y por qué me miraba tan detenidamente? ¿E-ese era el otro regalo, verdad?

Él frunció sus labios, rascando su nuca después.

— Gracias, Haruka.

Musitó movilizándose hasta la puerta del salón, sin dejarme tiempo de nada. Le miré, casi como si fuera en cámara lenta.

— Ah… No los acompañaré hoy, me iré por otro lado. Yo mismo lo aviso a Takane.

Y una vez culminó su frase, cerró la puerta del salón. Dejándome… ¿confundido?

Al final, terminé yéndome con Takane hasta casa. Ella estaba de malhumor por hacerla esperar y jaló mis mejillas, seguramente dejándolas más rojas de lo que estaban. Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que mamá y papá no estaban, así que solo pasé a mi habitación luego de dejar el pastel en el refrigerador. Me recosté intentando dormir y lamentablemente, no pude, había pasado tanto tiempo esperando por la reunión, y ahora mi pecho latía con más fuerza que cuando el día había llegado al fin. Di varias vueltas en la cama pensando y pensando.

— Shintaro… fue mi primer beso.

Aunque yo mismo había mencionado aquello, y en un susurro de verdad leve, esas palabras habían sido suficientes para sonrojarme. Escondí el rostro en la cama, sin poder pensar en nada más.

"Fue mi primer beso, mi primer beso, mi primer beso"

En realidad… nunca pensé que el hecho de que él fuera mi primer beso, me gustaría tanto. Estaba feliz, aunque confundido también, no entendía por qué solo me había besado de esa forma e ido después ¿Shintaro gustaba de mí? Uh…

Y así fue mi fin de semana.

No tenía idea de cómo actuar la próxima vez que le viera, por lo que supuse que como fue un regalo de cumpleaños, debería actuar como siempre ¿no? No sabía si decir que me entristecía, pero en ese momento mis pensamientos eran un enredo totalmente complejo y que no daba indicios de recuperación. En cuanto volví al colegio, como siempre, me encontré con Takane. Saludé como de costumbre y llegamos a nuestro salón, donde el profesor Kenjirou no aparecía aún.

— Haruka… voy a echarme una siesta, si ese viejo se digna a aparecer, despiértame para darle su merecido.

Habló mientras se quedaba dormida, reí un tanto y asentí. Ella parecía ser dominante con el profesor y ella con él, ¿era una relación de dominancia? Uhm… Supongo que sería algo así. Saqué mi libreta de dibujos, notando qué bonito se veía el cielo por la ventana. Tal vez habría podido dibujarlo, no obstante, en ese momento no pude evitar terminar dibujando a Shintaro. Miré lo que hacía por un rato y luego me fijé en mi compañera de al lado. En serio me preguntaba si Takane podría ayudarme con eso del beso…

— ¡Buenos días, estudiantes! ¿Qué se siente tener un profesor tan bueno como yo, que les deja tiempo de descansar un rato antes de impartir sus conocimientos?~

Estuve a punto de saltar en mi asiento al ser sorprendido de esa manera por el profesor. Fijé mi atención en él, mientras se acercaba y acomodaba la bata que llevaba, aparentemente más blanca de lo normal.

— Al fin llegas… Creí que te echarías el día…

La chica a mi lado se quitó los audífonos, acomodándose en su asiento con pereza. Supuse que ya no podríamos hablar sobre lo que pasaba por mi mente. En cuanto el profesor empezó a hablar sobre la clase, negué un tanto, intentando concentrarme en lo que nos decía. El resto del día siguió así, hasta que…

— Buenos días, Ayano, enano ~

Takane sonrió de una forma extraña, apoyándose de su asiento un poco más. Yo en cambio, no pude evitar sonreír al verles llegar, aunque igual me puse nervioso.

— Ya te dije que tú eres más baja, ¿no deberías estar llamándome 'amo', mal perdedora?

— Cállate.

Ayano se sentó a mi lado, entregándome parte de su bento. Tan gentil como siempre, sonrió y me deseó un buen provecho mientras se disponía a comer. Yo ya había comprado pan de takoyaki, sin embargo, la comida que ella traía siempre resultaba tan deliciosa que no podía negarme a probarla. Deseé un buen provecho e hice igual, tomando los palillos con emoción.

— Haruka, buenos días.

El saludo llegó hasta mis oídos, por lo que asentí de inmediato intentando no actuar extraño, aún no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar ante él.

— Buenos días, Shintaro…

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la de él, que se había mantenido fija en mí. Luego de murmurar de forma casi imperceptible, me propuse continuar con mi comida, la cual no había probado aún. Y aunque eso hice, seguía sintiendo la mirada ajena sobre mis acciones, o tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, puesto no me atreví a confirmarlo. Al terminar de comer, Ayano y Shintaro se levantaron primero, luego de recoger sus cosas haber hablado un rato. El último, antes de ponerse de pie, pasó un papel hacia donde estaba; era blanco y con líneas azules, seguramente arrancado de su libreta de clases. No me atreví a leerlo hasta que se marcharon, mientras Takane me decía que me diera prisa porque llegaríamos tarde.

Podía distinguirse un "quédate después de clases, yo estaré en mi salón".

Me sentí aún más nervioso, preguntándome qué pasaría ahora. Se había hecho tan notable que Takane me repitió varias veces "¿estás bien?" "cuidado con esa pared" "ESTE ES EL BAÑO DE CHICAS" "HARUKA, LAS ESCALERAS" "CUIDADO" y después de actuar realmente torpe, terminé diciéndole que podía adelantarse dado que buscaría unas cosas. No me sentía bien dándole ese tipo de excusas, pero insistí porque Shintaro parecía querer que nadie más se enterara.

Como acto seguido, caminé hasta el aula donde recibían clases Ayano y él, y una vez abrí la puerta, noté que solo quedaba su persona, ubicada en el que siempre me había parecido su asiento. El cielo se veía tan naranja como el viernes, y yo estaba mucho menos tranquilo que ese día.

— Hola…

Levanté mi mano, mirándole desde mi lugar.

— Hola, Haruka… Yo… creí que no vendrías.

Comentó con una cara bastante inexpresiva. Aunque, percibí como si en realidad estuviese tan poco tranquilo como yo.

— Uhm pero ¿Shintaro quería que viniera, no? Pues aquí estoy.

Cerré la puerta, adentrándome en el salón al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba de su silla. Una vez estuve frente a él, no tan cerca, él mismo dio unos pasos más hasta acortar parte de la distancia.

— Bien… Entonces, cierra los ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sin saber qué responder ¿haría lo mismo de nuevo? Desvié la vista hacia la ventana. No era como si no quisiera que se repitiera, es más, a lo mejor había visitado ese lugar con la esperanza de lo mismo.

— Yo… Yo no los cerraré a menos que me diga para qué quiere que los cierre, uh…

La expresión del muchacho frente a mí, cambió de forma leve. No tardó en levantar una de sus manos y llevarla hasta mi mejilla. Esta vez no desvié mi vista y me fijé en él, dejándome hacer.

— ¿Hace falta que te lo diga? C-cierra los ojos.

Para cuando había terminado de hablar, yo ya los había cerrado. Y tal como me esperé, noté que se impulsó un tanto para besarme. De nuevo sentí que el corazón saldría de mi pecho. Sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto, el contacto no fue tan corto y por si fuera poco, Shintaro comenzó a mover sus labios, haciendo que los mismos hicieran lo mismo por reacción. Sostuve su suéter del uniforme con más fuerza, intentando no quejarme por cosquilleo en mi estómago, quizás lo hice, pero este se tranquilizó una vez nos separamos.

Hice mi esfuerzo por despegarme de él, ya que no había notado que estuve a nada de abrazarme a él.

— Buen chico, gracias de nuevo.

Desordenó mi cabello y sin decir más, recogió su bolso y se fue. Dejándome solo de nuevo.

— Uhhhhhmmmmmm….

Ese día Takane también se molestó conmigo. Tampoco le quito razón, ella se quedó esperando por mí un buen tiempo, así que me disculpé durante casi todo el camino a casa.

Ya no sabía qué pensar, no importaba cuánto buscara explicármelo, no comprendía la razón de actuar de Shintaro. Conforme el tiempo pasaba más difícil se hacía sacarlo de mi cabeza y era uhm, no lo sé, solo habían sido dos veces y estaba tan feliz que al siguiente día llegué cantando al colegio. No suelo hacerlo ya que no lo hago bien en realidad, no obstante no pude evitarlo.

—Haruka, nos vemos después de clases~

Por poco cantó también, cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo.

Ese día Ayano invitó a Takane a una salida juntas, me alivié de no dejar a Takane esperando, aunque empezaba cuestionarme si debía contárselo.

Esta vez Shintaro llegó hasta mi salón, se miraba tan normal como todos los días, con aquellas ojeras rodeando sus ojos inferiormente y su cabello algo desarreglado, pero que a mí me parecía bastante bonito. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró por un buen rato, tanto que se me olvidaba que yo hacía lo mismo.

— Uh, cierra los ojos.

— Vale…

No titubeé al responder, incluso si estuve a punto de ello. En cuanto quedé a oscuras otra vez, el contrario me besó de nuevo, dedicándose a jugar con mis labios el triple de tiempo que la vez anterior. Si alguien me hubiese pedido que le describiese con exactitud cómo me estaba sintiendo, jamás lo habría conseguido. Shintaro besaba realmente bien, o al menos así me parecía. Cuando me detuve a pensar en esto, descubrí que no era esencialmente por la forma en que me besaba, sino en que era él quien lo hacía. Suspiré al sentir que se detenía y noté una última presión sobre mi boca, atrapando mis comisuras entre las suyas.

— Uuh, eso es raro.

Confesé a poca distancia, es que en realidad me había parecido así. Además de que solía temblar, esa acción me había causado un fuerte escalofrío sin ninguna duda.

— ¿Raro? ¿No te gusta?

Interrogó el otro chico de cabello oscuro, observándome fijo. No era justo que me mirara así justo cuando mis mejillas estuvieran tan rosadas.

— No es eso, es raro. Pero si Shintaro lo hace está bien, supongo…

— "Si lo hago está bien", no siempre es así. Bueno…

Se levantó de su silla, recogiendo su bolso, como las otras dos veces. Esta vez yo hice lo mismo y antes de que dijera algo como 'gracias' le pedí que camináramos a casa juntos. Incluso después de hacerlo, no tenía muy claro qué era lo que él sentía por mí. Tal vez yo debía decírselo, ¿no?

El resto de la semana, Shintaro me estuvo diciendo que quería hablar conmigo antes de irnos. También empezamos a hablar más y estar más juntos. Aunque me pidió que no le contara a nadie lo que estábamos haciendo.

...Besos, succiones, lamidas, presiones. No solo en mis labios, porque pasaron a mi boca también.

La verdad, me avergüenza un poco recordar todas las veces que me ha besado, pero de alguna forma me han hecho muy feliz, el simple hecho de que él me bese me alegra el día y me hace despertar más temprano de lo habitual.

Me enamoré perdidamente de él.

Sin ser novios, sin saber si seguíamos siendo amigos.

Quisiera contarle a los demás cuánto me gusta Shintaro, o escuchar alguna vez, que yo le gusto… Siempre me dice cosas como "eres tan lindo" "eres muy tierno", pero ¿eso significa que somos pareja?

Hoy, posterior a haberme salvado por segunda vez del coche de helados, decidí preguntárselo directamente.

Con la oportunidad de que estábamos presentando un examen y el profesor me dejó ir más temprano al terminarlo, le deseé todo el éxito a Takane mientras seguía allí y fui hasta el techo del lugar, donde quedamos en encontrarnos luego.

* * *

_Termino el segundo capítulo y lo subo. Asdasdas._

_Espero te guste, husbando -cries-_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer también. _


	2. Oye, Haruka

_Saludos a hushushusbando, espero le guste ;;;;;_

_Y muchas gracias a mi hermana gemela Aki por leerme asfags._

_Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertence así como ninguno de los personajes. _

_[Excepto Haruka/Konoha, okno.]_

* * *

Ya se hacían tres semanas desde que empezamos a besarnos y últimamente era él quien llegaba hasta mi aula de clases, tampoco hacía falta el 'cierra tus ojos', porque solíamos hablar de cómo nos fue en el día y luego de eso, él se acercaba a mí.

Quería confesarme a él, no obstante, tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de que le molestara y no quisiera besarme nunca más.

— ¿Estás bien, Haruka?

Pestañeé, volviendo a la realidad. Era más temprano de lo común ya que había salido de clases antes por terminar el examen, esperaba que a Takane le fuera bien, puesto daba la impresión de haberse trasnochado estudiando. Nosotros dos estábamos en el techo, Shintaro dijo que no habría problema porque casi nadie solía ir allí. Había mucha brisa y el día no se veía tan soleado como siempre.

— Sí, estoy bien.

Asentí, intentando mostrarme animado. Solo estaba algo perdido. Aún pensando en la manera de decírselo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Shintaro se levantó de donde estaba y sin avisarme o algo parecido, me besó una vez estuvo encima de mí. Bueno, no hacía falta avisar cuando ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Intenté corresponder, jadeando entre las separaciones de nuestras bocas. No me agradaba el sonido que hacía mi voz y por mala suerte, no me era fácil evitarlo. Shintaro solía decir que le agradaba y nunca entendí por qué. Me abracé a él, en serio adoraba tenerle cerca.

El beso fue profundizándose más y más, tanto que estaba dejándome sin un pedazo de aliento, moví mis piernas como reacción natural, intentando normalizar mi respiración en cuanto terminó. Él se dejó caer hasta recostarse a mi lado, relamiéndose los labios ya de costumbre, sentí algo de frío por la culpa del viento en el lugar. Habíamos vuelto a quedar en silencio, mientras el cielo azulado quedaba ante nuestros ojos. En mi boca, todavía se sentía el cosquilleo provocado por el chico a mi lado.

Me senté de pronto, con la vista fija en su ubicación y sosteniéndome en mis rodillas.

— Yo quiero decirle algo a Shintaro.

Su rostro desinteresado cambió cuando inclinó una ceja, se mantuvo así, como si esperase mis palabras.

— Dime, ¿qué sucede?

— Estoy enamorado de él…

Lo dije con demasiada rapidez, sentía que me enredaría por los nervios. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho, y nada más por si no estaba claro, repetí.

— …Estoy enamorado de Shintaro.

Había mantenido mi vista en el piso, apretando mis puños sobre las rodillas. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con un rostro ¿sorprendido? ¿lo estaba? Un dolor atravesó mi pecho de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba para quedar frente de mí. Cruzó sus piernas y con un suspiro, se acomodó como si pensase, tapando su rostro con una de sus manos por unos segundos.

— No es justo que lo hayas dicho antes que yo ¿sabes?

— ¿…?

— También estoy enamorado de ti… y no desde hace poco. Por algo he estado atrás de ti todo este tiempo. Pero… eh, estaba buscando la forma decirlo y sales de la nada confesándote.

Rió nervioso, mientras yo sonreía de la misma manera.

— E-eso quiere decir, que Shintaro y yo estamos enamorados mutuamente y y y…

— ¡¿E-eh?!

Fue lo que escuché salir de su boca mientras le abrazaba con insistencia, luego de lanzarme hasta él literalmente. Lo apreté como pude, estrechándome contra su pecho de forma repetitiva.

— Oh… Haruka, ya… ya. En serio, Haruka…

La verdad, apenas podía escucharle, estaba muy concentrado en aferrarme a él como si fuese alguna especie de perezoso abrazándose de un árbol. Y lo habría seguido haciendo si no fuera porque me sostuvo de los hombros y me apartó con fuerza. Al momento me afectó un poco, confundiéndome también.

— Uh…

Había terminado sonrojándose, pero al ver mi rostro me miró con una mueca, más bien de culpabilidad. Estiró su brazo y desordenó mi cabello, el cual quedaba intercalado entre sus dedos en cuanto ellos pasaban, luego de eso rascó su nuca mientras desviaba la vista.

— Lo siento, solo… ¿Me sorprendiste? Pues…

— ¿Estuvo mal que lo abrazara? Shintaro parece nervioso…

El muchacho negó varias veces, murmurando como si intentara explicarme qué había hecho mal, porque eso era lo que pasaba ¿no? Yo solo le miraba con extrañez cuando, sonó la campana y él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Tranquilo, solo olvídalo ¿vale? Créeme que no tienes que saber.

— Bueno…

Con todo eso, el tema de que nos habíamos confesado pareció haber sido un sueño que tuve despierto. No obstante, estaba feliz por haber escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca del chico frente. Luego de eso nos reunimos con Takane y Ayano para buscar camino a nuestras casas.

Ayano nos contó que sus hermanos estaban saliendo muy bien en clases. Cuando escuchaba que hablaban así de sus familias, hasta a mí llegaba la curiosidad de lo que sería tener un hermano o hermana. Solía verse bastante bien tener a alguien en casa para compartir el tiempo, puesto los padres normalmente están en el trabajo, o así era en mi caso.

Al llegar a mi hogar, luego de abrir la puerta y pasar, me quedé parado en medio de la sala. Papá y mamá como todos los días no llegarían hasta la noche, así que estaba solo.

Recordaba lo que había pasado y no podía parar de sonreír, ahora que todo estaba claro, no podría estar más feliz.

O al menos eso creí.

El siguiente día de clases, llegué sumamente animado al salón. Takane y el profesor llegaron después de mí, todo estaba transcurriendo como solía hacerlo. Por mi parte, me encontraba impaciente porque llegara la hora de almuerzo, de vez en cuando Shintaro terminaba quedándose conmigo mientras hablábamos cualquier cosa.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, esta vez solo llegó Ayano a comer con nosotros. Ella al notar mi rostro de sorpresa avisó que "estaría ocupado justo en esos momentos". Me decepcioné un tanto, pero entendía y por lo tanto solo me dediqué a comer, mientras Takane y la castaña hablaban.

— ¿No estás muy callado, Haruka?

— Oh, no… Solo estoy comiendo, Takane…

— Lo digo porque sueles comentar cualquier cosa mientras lo haces, y siempre, siempre, haces un desastre con la comida.

Me señaló al terminar de hablar con el ceño fruncido, haciéndome sentir descubierto.

— No hay rastro de comida en tu ropa ni en tu cara, no sé si sentirme orgullosa o preocupada.

Fue directa, aunque Ayano pareció tomárselo como una broma y ella podía estar comentándolo nada más. A mí me aturdió un poco, siempre hacía lo posible por no ensuciarme hasta que me dejaba llevar por el sabor de la comida. Era irónico que al estar distraído comiera con más orden.

Cuando veníamos de regreso, sentí muchas ganas de ir al baño, le conté a Takane y mientras ella seguía al salón, yo bajé las escaleras intentando ser cuidadoso, puesto iba con prisa. El pasillo de ese piso estaba bastante solo pero no me pude fijar en ello por mi apuro. En cuanto llegué hasta el baño, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Shintaro saliendo de este. Una sonrisa espontánea salió de mi rostro, mientras él se detenía por un momento al notarme.

— Haruka, buenos días.

— ¡Buenos días!

Contesté con ganas, aunque estas se opacaron al notar que el más bajo continuaba su camino. Me volví a sorprender, pero solo formé una mueca y continué hasta entrar al baño. Ya era horario de clases después de todo, seguro llevaría prisa… Ahora bien ¿no me avisaría dónde vernos después de clases? Uh, ese día parecía ser muy ocupado para él.

Gracias a eso, no tuve idea de si debería esperarlo o no. Creí que me había acostumbrado a irme tarde del colegio y ese día tuve que cambiar de rutina.

Nos fuimos los cuatro tal y como antes, y si bien no me molestaba, no entendía por qué la única frase que me dirigió Shintaro ese día fue el saludo de hace rato.

¿Tal vez, sí le molestó lo que le había dicho ayer?

Estando nuevamente en casa, solo me adelanté hasta llegar a mi habitación, no había hecho mucho en el colegio pero estaba de verdad cansado. Saqué mi libreta de dibujo, con el objetivo de entretenerme y fracasando en ello. Vaya que solía dibujar a Shintaro de un tiempo para acá.

Me encontraba en una situación en la cual no había estado antes, era mi culpa por no querer apartarme de él. Todas las personas necesitaban su espacio y eso era algo que se sabía.

Sin embargo otro día pasó y fue más de lo mismo.

Suspiré comiendo con las chicas, mientras estas hablaban con tranquilidad. No había notado hasta entonces que al parecer ellas se habían vuelto buenas amigas, me alegraba en realidad. Takane no solía hablar nunca con el alumnado femenino del salón.

Viéndoles hablar, en mí surgió una idea, que tal vez, ayudaría.

— Takane, Ayano… ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? Uh…

Recordé que Shintaro me había pedido no contar lo nuestro, así que con que no especificara nada todo estaría bien ¿cierto? No tenía que explicar de quiénes se trataba.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede, Haruka?

La morena de coletas fijó su atención en mí, al mismo tiempo que la castaña me sonreía con tranquilidad, curiosa.

— B-bueno~ Es que… tengo una duda y me gustaría saber qué opinan ustedes…

Takane me miró fijo, pero Ayano no cambió su sonrisa.

— Pues cuéntanos, somos tus amigas y te daremos nuestra opinión.

Al final terminé hablándoles sobre "qué haría alguien que quiere hablar con otro alguien cuando este terminaba evitándolo", tal vez era bastante obvio que hablaba de Shintaro, pero ellas no dijeron nada sobre él. Takane me dijo que si en verdad quería hablar con esa persona, le preguntara directamente cuál era el problema, insistiéndole para ver si atrevía a hablar, si no respondía, pues ya sería "idiotez" de la misma. Ayano solo me dijo que "las cosas siempre pueden arreglarse hablando, otra cosa es que la gente no lo aplicara".

A veces yo era el que terminaba sintiéndose tonto, pero con todo y eso, decidí que buscaría a Shintaro para hablar con él.

Fui a su salón y no estaba, decepcionándome por lo mismo. Lo seguí buscando por los pasillos, el comedor, salones cercanos ¡y nada! Resoplé cansado, ese era uno de mis grandes defectos, no tenía nada de resistencia.

Con resignación decidí ir al baño antes de volver a clases, y justo como antes, me encontré con quien buscaba en el mismo. Tragué saliva, de pronto sintiendo tensión en el ambiente. Shintaro levantó su mano con desgana, en forma de un saludo que correspondí levantando mi mano también.

— Buen día, Haruk-

Tengo que admitir que actúe inadecuadamente, se supone que hablaría formal y le preguntaría qué pasaba, cuando terminé abrazándome a él de inmediato y casi haciéndonos caer en el baño. También agradecí que este estuviera desocupado.

— ¿P-por qué Shintaro está molesto conmigo? ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Por qué? U-uhm…

Él mantuvo el equilibrio por los dos de forma impresionante y levantó el rostro hacia el mío. No me esperaba que correspondiera mi abrazo. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y despeinó un poco mi cabello.

— Lo siento, eeeeh, tengo una razón lógica para eso… estuve pensando en algo ¿sabes?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Te hizo falta que te besara estos tres días? Porque puedo recompensarte.

Aquel comentario me tomó desprevenido, ¿qué estaba pasando de repente? ¿Shintaro no estaba molesto conmigo?

— No entiendo, él… estaba evitándome, yo me di cuenta ¿O no?

— No nos reunimos por dos días y ya te desesperas. Aunque ya te lo dije, voy a recompensarte.

Pareció aclarar mientras posaba un beso en mis labios. No estaba entendiendo nada, no obstante correspondí.

— Está bien, Shintaro tiene que hacerlo. Pero, en serio me agradaría saber por qué no se estuvo reuniendo con nosotros estos días-

Esta vez hizo un beso más ruidoso, otra vez sorprendiéndome. Encogí los hombros, repitiendo la acción con sus labios.

Y así seguimos, un beso tras otro hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba sobre uno de los lavamanos, abrazado a él, besándonos con cada vez más intensidad. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, así que mentiría si dijera una aproximación del rato que duramos allí. No tenía muchas oportunidades para respirar y menos podía hablar, Shintaro volvía presionar su boca contra la mía y no con besos simples. Jadeé un tanto, sin soltarme de su cuello.

— Tus labios… están hinchados ya~

Pestañeé al instante, reaccionando para tocarlos con mis manos, estaban calientes y… realmente se sentían raros.

— Creo… que los de Shintaro también.

Afirmé una vez me fijé en los suyos, los cuales se mostraban de un color más fuerte que el normal. Mientras hablaba me di una pausa para recuperar el aliento perdido, aunque nuestra cercanía seguía siendo considerable.

— ¿Debería… seguir besándote, Haruka?~

Estuvo a punto de cantar, o tal vez lo hizo al preguntarme eso, mis mejillas, seguramente llenas de un rosa leve, siguieron a mi rostro para asentir.

— Está bien…

— Me refiero, a que ya será tarde para regresar a clases.

Mis ojos se abrieron más, tenía razón. Me había olvidado completamente de que debía regresar al salón hace un tiempo.

— O más bien, ya es muy tarde, así que deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Aquí? Creo que está bien entonces…

Guardé un poco de duda ¿estaría bien faltar? Sé que no era de prestar mucha atención en clases, pero al menos estaba allí.

— Tranquilo, ahora, cierra los ojos.

Fruncí mis labios, haciendo caso para recibir su beso luego. Sin embargo esta vez algo lo evitó, una voz masculina se escuchaba desde la puerta y seguramente, era la de alguien a punto de entrar. Cerré mi boca con nervios, al mismo tiempo que Shintaro me ayudaba a bajar de donde estaba.

— Maldición…

— Al menos es el baño de chicos, así que…

Sentí un jalón del menor, llevándome hasta una de las cabinas y una vez estuvimos dentro, pasó el seguro. La persona entró un segundo después y nosotros al estar de últimos, al parecer no fuimos notados.

— ¿P-por qué entramos aquí?

— Shh, Haruka. Es que… estás despeinado y tu ropa… la he desordenado toda, es obvio que notaría que 'algo' estaba pasando, no quiero meterte en algún lío porque un entrometido nos encontró.

Resopló ¿Yo estaba despeinado? Ahora que lo recordaba, Shintaro había intentado colar su mano debajo de mi camisa, por lo que le regañé en ese entonces. Susurrábamos de tal manera que quien fuera que entró al baño no pareció darse cuenta. El cuello de mi camisa estaba desabotonado y lucía bastante mal, eso se debía a que mi acompañante había estado jugando con este, solía tomarlo mientras me besaba todo el tiempo.

Fue gracioso que durante mientras el desconocido se mantuviera en el baño, nosotros continuásemos susurrando a escondidas, Shintaro no esperó para volver a besarme nuevamente, apretándome contra su pecho. Apreté los labios, si dejaba que el beso continuara terminaría haciendo esos ruidos extraños y el sujeto nos descubriría, pero al más joven no le importó y cuando el otro chico ya había salido del baño, nosotros nos mantuvimos allí.

Me retorcí con notoriedad cuando sus labios comenzaron a acariciar la piel de mi cuello, aplicando presiones en distintos sectores. Mi respiración se volvía pesada y mis palpitaciones aceleradas, ¿qué debía hacer? Había quedado contra la pared de la cabina y él no me dejaba despegarme de ella.

— E-es raro…

Repetí empezando a sentir vergüenza, cuando sentí que con lentitud elevaba mi suéter en compañía de mi camisa, las manos de Shintaro hacían contacto directo con mi cintura y mis piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarme. Él notó eso, por lo que se separó con esfuerzo para mirarme a la cara. Sus respiraciones no eran livianas tampoco y nuestros alientos sin ser exagerados aún, chocaban de a momentos.

— Solo estoy tocándote donde parece gustarte, ¿no te agrada?

Interrogó mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba y abajo, llegando a rozar el costado de mi pecho e incluso a bajar un centímetro mi pantalón. Entonces se detuvo para mirarme fijamente, como si esperara una respuesta.

— Sí me agrada…

Tragó saliva, retomando el movimiento.

— Si me había alejado por un rato era por esto… La forma en que tiemblas, gimes y suspiras, cuando te abrazo, te beso… Cada vez quiero más y más ¿entiendes?

Shintaro intentaba explicarse de una manera realmente torpe, ahora bien, había logrado entenderle de alguna forma y mi pena se hizo notoria.

— Debería controlarme ¿no?

Chocó su pecho contra el mío, despacio y sin buscar alguna incitación o eso me pareció. Estaba actuando extraño, como si se sintiera culpable por estar así conmigo.

— Yo haré lo que Shintaro quiera así que, él puede tocarme si quiere. Estoy enamorado de él, aunque se sienta raro me g-gusta que me toque.

Al fin comuniqué, haciendo que él levantara su mirada al momento. El chico frente a mí me dedicó una mirada mucho más seria, como si intentara gritarme con sus ojos.

— Creo que… 'enamorado' se queda corto en comparación a lo que siento por ti, Haruka.

Mordió su labio inferior, continuando con su mirada fija en mí. Mi rostro se enrojeció con mucha más fuerza y tomé aire de la misma forma. ¿Q-qué podía decir ante eso? Ni siquiera estábamos en una situación donde pudiésemos detenernos a hablarlo con calma ¿o sí? Temblé con un jadeo que, seguro se escuchó en el resto del lugar, al sentir que Shintaro colaba su mano por mi pantalón.

— E-espera… S-Shintaro espera…

Tal como lo pedí se detuvo, dejando a mi cuerpo como una gelatina viviente. Mis piernas estuvieron a punto de fallar por enésima vez y mis ojos se humedecieron por la simple sorpresa.

— Ya te dije que si no te gusta, solo tienes que decirlo y no lo haré.

— P-pero…

— ¿Qué?

— Sí me gusta, sí me gusta. ¡Sí me gusta! …Shintaro puede tocarme, aunque me dé vergüenza, me gusta.

Casi grité ocultando mi cara, mi respiración ahora sí que iba agitada y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Él suspiró y con su otra mano, me jaló un tanto hacia su persona, hasta que mi choqué mi rostro con su hombro. Dio varios besos a mi cabello y fue entonces cuando me decidí a aferrarme de su cuello con ambos brazos.

— Haruka… ¿estás duro, verdad?

— . . .

— . . .

— Sí lo estoy…

Adentró más su mano hasta tocarme directamente, mientras yo apretaba mis manos contra la suya ¿Cómo habíamos terminado así? Ahora que lo pensaba mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas.

— Solo tocaré. Tranquilo, solo tocaré…

Avisó para dejar otro beso sobre los mechones de mi cabello, asentí con la poca capacidad que me quedaba, al parecer él estaba nervioso también.

Estaba seguro de que había empezado a gemir, o así parecía. Mis pantalones habían terminado completamente abajo y mis ojos se mantenían entrecerrados, incluso si de igual forma estaba viendo borroso. La mano de Shintaro subía y bajaba, jugueteaba de tal manera que si, hubiese estado del todo consciente en ese momento, me habría preguntado cómo lo hacía tan bien. Apreté los labios, si continuaba así seguro alguien escucharía.

— ¿Se siente bien, Haruka?

La voz de Shintaro se escuchaba totalmente distinta, tal vez por puro efecto de la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo y me llenaba de un cosquilleo extravagante, se sentía tan bien y me daba tanta pena a la vez. La acción se tornó más fluida por el líquido que empezó a fluir de mí, y que hizo que me quejara por no saber qué decir. Mi barbilla, al igual que el resto de mi ser poseía un pulso tan irregular que no pude responder. Solo podía ahogar los gemidos, mientras sentía que me derretía en ese lugar.

Tampoco era un buen sitio para ello, estábamos en el colegio y en un baño, un baño a donde cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento y vernos. Si no fuera por el estremecimiento que causó el chico menor que yo al realizar esos leves aprietes, me habría quejado de que lo hacíamos en un baño público. Podía sentir el uniforme de Shintaro algo húmedo, seguro por la baba que empezaba a dejar en él, mi boca de pronto no pudo moderar los jadeos, que se tornaron más repetitivos y el ejercicio hecho por él aún más. Empecé a perder el equilibrio, más que antes incluso.

— Ngh… B-bésame… por favor bésame…

Supliqué literalmente, estaba a punto de gritar y mi cuerpo se agitaba, pero Shintaro no detenía el vaivén y más bien lo incrementaba.

— Será un placer…

Al escucharme sonrió y llevó su boca hasta la mía, en un contacto en el cual ahogué el sentimiento delirante que me sucumbió entonces, mi espalda se arqueó y estoy seguro de mis uñas traspasaron la ropa ajena para rasguñar. Noté cómo la humedad quedaba en la mano de del más joven, y hasta se escurría en mis piernas y sentí la vergüenza más grande al separar el beso.

— L-lo siento, uhm…

¿Cómo me iría a limpiar? Miré el desastre todavía afectado, en cuanto pude reaccionar.

— No hay problema.

Él no parecía haberse molestado, incluso levantó su mano manchada, la cual miró un tanto y luego, llevó hasta su boca para lamerla. Mi cara ardió con más fuerza y tuve que desviar la vista mientras que continuaba en eso.

A los minutos fue que pude tranquilizarme, el moreno frente a mí se quitó su suéter para que pudiese limpiarme con él, asegurando que lo lavaría en cuanto llegara a su casa.

— ¿Shintaro irá a su casa?

— Y tú vendrás conmigo. De nada serviría que nos quedáramos las horas restantes.

— ¿I-iré a casa de Shintaro? Uh, me gustaría en realidad.

Una vez 'limpio' salimos del baño, encontrándonos a un chico que mantuvo una cara extraña al vernos salir de la misma cabina. Shintaro tomó mi mano y sin amonestarse, me pidió ignorase aquella reacción.

No terminaba de creer lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero solo sujeté el agarre y con emoción y nerviosismo a la vez, le seguí por el camino.

Me pareció extraño cuando de pronto, se detuvo en una tienda bastante llamativa, donde me indicó que le esperase unos minutos nada más. Muchas gente pasaba por la acera, y fue con lo que me entretuve hasta que por fin le vi salir, trayendo en brazos un peluche de… de… triceratops… DE TRICERATOPS. Mi corazón bombardeó con fuerza, pero no pude hacer nada más cuando sin mencionar ni una palabra, jaló de mi brazo y calló durante todo el camino, sin importar cuántas veces preguntara sobre el peluche o cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar a su casa, no tardamos en pasar, su madre se encontraba en la sala y me saludó de forma atenta antes de que subiera a su habitación. Una vez allí, noté el ya esperado desorden que pensé tendría su cuarto, aunque no me incomodó en lo absoluto.

Actuaba un poco extraño y no entendía por qué, pero todo se respondió cuando con torpeza, me pasó el peluche con su cara levemente sonrojada y el ceño fruncido, haciendo una expresión que podría ser extraña para muchos y para mí, fue súper tierna.

"Oye, Haruka… sé mi novio."

* * *

_Y ya está (?) agsfag _

_Gracias a todos por leer y esas cosas, no sé, tal vez agregue otro capi pero no pienso extenderme tanto, siento que este fue muy largo._

_Pero si a husbando le gusta bien ;; _

_-huye.-_


End file.
